journeystoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Action
Call of Action is the nineteenth chapter of Journey. Chapter Nineteen: Call of Action After rescuing Dee from the clutches of Envy, the rest of the night was uneventful. Both of Dee’s parents were thankful that their daughter was uninjured and forced her to sleep in their room for her safety. Despite some protests from Izumi and Satoru, Hotaru decided to stay awake so he could make sure that no other Remnant would attempt another kidnapping as well to wait for Akio to return. Hotaru sat on the front step with his head swaying in his tiredness. Just as his eyelids were about to succumb to sleep, someone put their hand on his shoulder causing him to turn around in surprise. “Don’t scare me like that Satoru,” Hotaru warned his younger brother, who joined him on the front steps. “Sorry it’s just I’m concerned about Akio too,” Satoru said as he sat down. “It was like he was some other person,” Hotaru said as he reflected on the events that happened in that warehouse. “He just wanted to torture that guy…but I don’t know why he would want to hurt him?” “We just will have to ask Akio in the morning then.” “Ask me what,” a cold voice asked? Both brothers looked up and saw Akio approaching them with a dark look in his eyes. “Nothing welcome back,” Satoru quickly answered, shivering underneath the Akio’s cold gaze. Akio choose not to respond and entered the house. “Get some sleep Satoru,” Hotaru ordered. “I’ll keep watch for a little bit longer.” “…Sure thing,” Satoru got to his feet and entered the house. After the door closed, Hotaru looked up at the night sky where the pale moon resides. In a nearby field, the fleeing Remnants were resting as Envy was swearing up a storm. “That damn brat,” Envy angrily remarked. “He’s going to regret hitting me!” “Yes we’ve heard it already,” Temperance sighed. “How you’re going to make that kid suffer and all.” Envy ignored her comment. “But what was that brats beef with me anyway,” he wondered out loud, as he softly touched his broken nose. “Maybe it was an exchange,” Charity suggested. “And what do you mean by that?” “I mean you may have done something to him in the past and he wants you to suffer because of that,” Charity happily explained. Envy thought about this. “Well I suppose it is true that I have caused a lot of pain and suffer to a bucket load of humans...” The sound of a breaking stick caused all three Remnants to look alert. Charity launched a burst of light from her hand, causing a squealing sound to come from nearby. “Too bright! I can’t eat bright light.” Temperance sighed. “It’s just Gluttony. Turn off the lights Charity.” Charity dimmed out the lights and Gluttony came waddling in, rubbing his eyes. “I found you guys.” “Yes you did and we are so proud of you,” Envy sarcastically remarked. “So what do you want chubby?” Gluttony opened his mouth wide and pulled out a letter. “A message from the boss,” he answered as he handed the dripping wet letter to Envy. Envy hesitated before taking the letter. He opened it and with Temperance and Charity looking over his shoulders, the three quickly read through the letter. Temperance grinned. “Looks like Operation: Storm the Tower is on after all.” “Yes. Let’s go and hopefully this mission will allow me to cause a lot of joy…or pain,” Charity simply said. The two turned and began to head east. “Sorry Envy but it looks like you have to sit this one out,” Temperance mockingly called back. Envy crumbled the letter and threw it to the ground. “Why can’t that bastard see how useful I am,” Envy roared. “I am superior to those two!” Gluttony stared at Envy, looking like he was thinking hard process what Envy had said. “Can we go get a midnight snack?” After he morning sun roe into the sky, the group made their way back to the command center. Miku decided to remain at the Dianted household so she wouldn’t have to go to the command center. All five of them looked tired beyond belief with Akio and Hotaru looking like they were about to drop. As they walked towards their destination, they were interrupted by a brown hair guy landing in front of them. “Hi there travelers,” he cheerfully said, bowing at them. Instinctively, Akio drew his blade, but he ended up bonking Tsuyoshi with the flat edge of his blade. “Hey careful where you swing that,” Tsuyoshi scolded. “Hey calm down bud,” the guy said. “I just wanted to get a glimpse of you guys before we meet formally.” “And what do you mean by that,” Izumi cautiously asked? Instead of answering, the guy looked down at his pocket watch. “Oops looks like were out of time. I’ll see you guys later.” And with that, he turned and ran off, disappearing into the crowd. “What a sad, strange little man,” Tsuyoshi noted. Within minutes, the groups had arrived at the command center and were on their way to Rex’s office. As the approached the office, Rex’s bodyguard Lucina step to the side and opened the door for them. As they entered, Rex said, “Welcome my young friends. I hope you had a decent night of sleep?” The group didn’t respond but their tired faces ended up answering for them. “Ah I see…anyway may I introduce you to,” Rex started to say, but Hotaru interrupted him. “Oh it’s the weird guy again,” Hotaru exclaimed, pointing at the brown hair guy who sat on the sofa. “You have met each other,” Rex asked while the guy shook his head rapidly. “Yes we met him on our way here,” Izumi informed Rex. Rex sighed and proceeded to punch the guy on the head. “You fool,” Rex roared! “You should know that you are too important to be out in the streets without a bodyguard!” “Well excuse me,” the guy complained, rubbing his head. “It’s not my fault that you end up with a hottie for a bodyguard while I get stuck with middle aged bald guys.” “Um…so who are,” Satoru interrupted? “Right. My name is Duke and I’m the Archduke of this country.” The entire group except for Izumi started laughing, causing Duke to frown. “But it’s true.” “Sorry,” Tsuyoshi wheezed. “It’s just you don’t look like a ruler of the country.” “That’s because his father, the previous Archduke passed away while Duke was at a young age,” Rex informed them. “Except sir can we return to the issue at hand?” “Sure,” Duke said as he sat straight up. “Listen guys. We need your help with an issue that has come to our attention.” “Have any of you noticed the growing number of slaves?” “Yes,” Izumi answered. “We ran into a bunch at the town of Conker. A Remnant called Greed had purchased them from somewhere.” “And Rex believes that he has found the location for these slaves’ sales…a merchant town known as Achievement City.” “I heard of that place,” Satoru said. “It’s run by some guy known only as The Corpirate and his Achievement Hunters.” “Correct. And the reason why we want you guys to investigate…is because we believe that the group known as The Remnants may have connections with the Achievement Hunters.” “We will do it,” Akio quickly said, causing the group to look over at him. “We will get to the bottom of this,” he said, with an intense fire in his eyes. “Akio,” Satoru worriedly said. Duke clapped his hands together. “Well that settles it. There is a train leaving for Achievement City this afternoon at five so make yourself prepared for the journey. Duke then stood up and shook Hotaru’s hand. “I thank you for doing this and I promise you that I will owe you one.” Hotaru nodded and the group left out the door. As soon as the door closed, Duke asked, “Are you sure it’s wise to send these kids instead of trained soldiers to investigate?” Rex smiled. “We are shorthanded on the number of soldiers and besides…it makes more sense to send what we can afford to lose in case things go…wrong.” Section heading Write the second section of your page here.